Methods for the manufacture of hollow body elements, such as nut elements, for the attachment to components normally consisting of sheet metal are known. In such known methods the hollow body elements are provided with an at least substantially square or rectangular outline by cutting off individual lengths of the section, which is present in the form of a bar section or of a coil after the previous punching of respective apertures in the section, optionally with the subsequent formation of a thread cylinder.
A method of the initially named kind and also the corresponding hollow body elements are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,499. Hollow body elements are also sold by the Company Profil Verbindungstechnik GmbH & Co. KG in Germany under the designation HI rectangular nuts.